were do we go from here?
by T-R Phillips
Summary: what will damon and elena do after discovering stefan is now klaus' killing minnion? jthis is my first story so please review sorry for the spelling and grammor,just getting into wrighting to ware people will actually read so just bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

elena POV post seson 2 finale (possible one shot idk depends on the reviews)

I looked over at Damon,Katherine had just left. I was now holding what looked to be someones blood I looked down at the heart shaped bottle of red liquid. Damon cleared his throught,I looked up at him.

"It's blood." he said with his famous smirk moveing an arm behinde his head.

"But whos?" I asked sloshing the blood from side to side, I sat it down on the table. I sat on the side of the bed grabbing the cold washcloth and takeing it with me to the bathroom to rise off damons forhead. I came back to see damon sitting upright on the side of the bed smelling the blood,fangs protruding nostrols flameing. "Damon?" I questioned as I inched closer. I could still see the beads of sweat that were scattered on his chest and forhead.

"It's not stefans,I'm sure of it,nor is it Katherines',has to be Klaus' blood." he said retracting his fangs and returning to the "human form" I know him to be.

"what do you think she ment by _'he sacraficed everything'_?" I asked inching closer, he faced me pure vulnerbility in his eyes.

"I'm not sure but...I dont think it's good,Klaus knows of stefan from back when he was worse than I am," Damon said stareing off into the distance I took the bottle from him and set it back onto the end table I folded the washcloth and put it on damons forhead wipeing the sweat from his face. "Elana,I know Stefan and I also know he would do anything to save you,thus why he wanted to trade himself for Jenna,plus in his own mind it made since if he died and you didn't for some reson,I have no clue I'm not my brother." Damon said as he watched me remove the beads of sweat from his skin with the now damp washcloth.

"how was he worse than you?" I asked cautiously placeing the washcloth in the sink and going back to him Damon looked sort of tourmented by his memmories.

"They used to call Stefan a "Ripper" meaning in 1872 he went into a small town and murdered everyone with in a few weeks time." Damon whispered stareing at the floor bords.

"And Klaus can and will use that to his own advantage." I whispered stateing the facts

"Yes,more than likely and he will probaly compell Stefan from running away." Damon said

"Then we use Bonnie,she can use the same spell she used for you to find me back when Rose kidnapped me,only instead of Jeramys blood yours." I said Damon nodded

"sounds resonabile well just need a world map and my blood and the witch,perfect." Damon said smirking

"by the way, how do you feel?" I asked

"alot better than I was feeling." Damon said

"good,I'll call Bonnie and tell her to come here." I said reaching for my phone on the night stand "do you need anything?" I asked

"no I'm good" Damon replyed watching me as I fiddled with my virvane necklace. I dialed bonnies number it rang twice and she answered.

"hey eleana whats up?" she asked

"do you remember that spell you did to find me with Jeramys blood?" I asked

"yes I do why?" she asked

"you have to do it again but with Damons blood and a biger map." I said trying to keep my composure

"alright I'll get Jeramy and we'll be right over to the boarding house." she said hanging up my breathing got really heavy as I sat on the staircase looking twords Stefans bedroom tears filled my eyes as Katherines words came back to me playing like a broke record _'he sacraficed everything includeing you'_ I was shakeing and bawling like a baby on the staircase,damon staggered twords me still lightly weakend by the sudden reahbilitation,he wrapped his arms around me as my defences came crashind down around me soaking his sholder in my tears I heard the front door open and close.

"Elana?" Jeramy and Bonnie asked in unison

"on our way down." Damon answered as he picked me up and carried me down the stairs emidiatly Jeramy was frightend

"what happened?" Jeramy asked

"she's fine,just tired from putting up with me and crying."Damon replyed looking twords Bonnie

"weres Stefan?" she asked

"thus why she called you,we dont know,he went to Klaus and well he kept him captive." Damon whispered

"Ok so the cure worked?" Bonnie asked Damon looked down at his arm

"yep sure did." he mutterd

"Ok so your healed,and now Elana is the one with a broken heart."Bonnie muttered as she spread the map onto the table pulling out emilys spell book. "give me your knife." she wispered to Jeramy,he handed her the knife and she reached out for damons hand he leaned his head back and nodded for her her to make the cut,soon as the blade perced his skin his fangs protruded he leaned his head down and squezzed the blood onto mysticfalls and we watched as the blood made a trail along the map and ending in Alanta,Goriga

"Thats only 400-500 miles from here,we can make it in less than 12 hours." Damon said

"And how do you plan to get anyware close to him?" I asked

"Simple Bree shes in Atlanta and I can tell her to keep an eye out for Stefan and to drink virvane once she sees ."Damon smiled as he pulled out his phone

"Hey Bree have you seen Stef.?" he ask casualy "Good, so heres what I need you to do once you see him ask him if he would like some 1864 burbon,alright and once he answers saying not right now,weres the bathroom,knowing theres a phone close,he'll call me,alright and I need you to drink virvane as well,hes been held captive by a common enamy,thank you bye." he says as he hangs up the phone.

"so shes in?" Bonnie asks

"yes."he replys

"is there anyway you can contact your cousin?" Jeramy asked

"I'm pretty sure I can." Bonnie replyed

"lets call Coraline and let her know,maybe she can talk to Tyler and see if he knows anyone who can help." Jeramy sugested

"yah good idea,and maybe Alarick." Bonnie sugested

"I'll call Alarick,You call Coraline." Jeramy said dialing Damon sat beside me he leaned back grabbing the throw blanket behinde him and pulling it over me.

"thanks." I whispered "Damon,we need to talk." I said he nodded and I stood and we walked out the front door into the front yard I spread the blanket out onto the grass and I layed on my back watching the stars,Damon joined me. he rolled onto his side.

"and this is talking how?" Damon asked with his signature smirk

"I can never do this with Stefan he dosn't take silance and bugspray and astronamy too easily,he thinks its pointless,one of the things that shocked me about him." I whispered

"yah he never did like stars or anything like that." Damon muttered

"but what I wanted to talk about was what you said earlyer and what Katherine said as well." I whispered takeing in his deep aqua blue gaze

"what was it she said?" Damon asked

" _'It's ok to love them both,I did.' _" I quoted perfectly damon looked away before the hurt could show in his eyes

"elena she just said it to intemadate you." Damon said

"thing is it didn't intimadate me,you were right when you said I was lieing to everyone even myself I was,I still am it's just I dont know if,I could let myself become what she was..if any of that makes since." I rambled

"it dose,your affraid that if you admitt you true feelings than you become katherine in her most tourmented of ways-loveing two brothers at the same time." Damon exsplained

"yes thats esactly what I was getting at."I whispered

"elena,you are deffinatly not gonna be anything like katherine,I wouldn't allow it." Damon whispered

"Damon I do love you,but it's because of my fear of becomeing her that I wont allow myself to love both you and stefan,and im sorry about that." I whispered Damon pulled me closer looking beep into my eyes

"you are nothing like katherine the only thing you have in common is your apperance,THAT IS IT,trust me,you dont look at life as if it were a game." Damon whispered as headlights casted off the road and twords the house.

"Elena,Damon whats going on what happened?" Coraline asked

"we'll exsplain inside dont worrie,com'on." Damon said standing Tyler was standing behinde herhead down

"Tyler will you help be bring this throw inside please?" I asked

"yah sure." he replyed

"waite theres not a werewolf thing were u cant get into someones house is there?" I asked Tyler chuckled

"no,there isnt but there is for vampires I persume." Tyler said laughing I nodded Alarick came in behinde Coralines car and behinde me and Tyler once inside Coraline went to Tylers side

"alright were all here whats going on?" Coraline asked

"well as you all know lockwood over here bitt me the other day,and the only cure was Klaus' blood,Stefan sacraficed everything to get it,meaning he is now Klaus' killing minnion,most of us have seen him on humman blood,hes unstable. he has no control,and Klaus knows this and hes useing it aginst Stefan,so we have a plan we just need allies." Damon said and there was a knock on the door, Damon stood to open the door stake in hand, as he opened the door he relaxed "Katherine." he said

"I knew you would come up with a plan,so I brought reinforcements." Katherine said stepping away to see a whole cluster of vamps "we want to bring Klaus down,were just the help,you'll get the glory,and there knows more than her own fair share of magical spells than she knows,Lukas father passed onnot only her powers back but his as well,along with his sons,she can tripple Klaus' witch on Bennett magic alone Lukas is just added power." Katherine said Jeremy looked appaled that Bonnie hadnt told him.

"we'll need all the help we can get." Jeremy whispered I nodded "plus the one who she brought are the a few of the oldest and wisest not to mention the power they have." Jeremy said we all looked at him "Emily said there would be concequences,well I see dead witches,vampires,and werewolfs,humans Im not sure yet Ill tell you once I find out." Jeremy said

"waite how do you know?" I asked

"I see both Anna and Viki,and Mason,and Bonnies' grand mother." Jeramy whispered

"prove it." Tyler whispered

"Mason has a tattoo on his back of full wings,when Annas fangs show her eyes change from green to emerald,Viki she died stoned." Jeremy said

"alright enough Q&A." Damon snapped

"lets get to Atlanta and then well see were to go from there."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV

We rented two eleven pasenger SUV's so everyone could come with us. we also prepared a thre hour window drive for both leg stretches and bathroom breaks Caroline brought two coolers the red one was full of ice and damon added blood bags from the fridge in the basement and there were enough to last what I thought would be a year...but with as many vampires as we had it was enough for maybe a week per vamp. the second cooler a blue one contained TONS of food I swear she wiped her fridge and the market clear of food.

"We better get going if were gonna make it." Ric said as we all gathered at the Bording house

"Katherine do you know were we are going?" Damon asked as she downed a baggie of blood. 

"Yea you little Jameson witches bar." Se wrinkled her nose as if she smelt something horidd

"Yes,the GPS should give us the correct directions if we get dissconected." Damon said

"You weren't kidding when you said she was your doppleganger." a voice said from Katherines crew

"Yea she _is _my disendent of 500 years" Katherine said getting into the SUV

"Alright everyone clear on the plan?" Ric asked everyone nodded and said "yes" I walked with Damon to lock the door of the bording house when he looked at me

"You sure your ok?" he asked I nodded my head yes and we turned back to the SUV, everyone was still standing around all of Katherines clan had gotten into there SUV everyone was watching Damon and me, Jeramy looked back at us with caution in his eyes, Bonnie gave a warning glare twords Damon, Ric climbed into the driver seat and honked the horn, we all jumped at the unexspected noise.

"Get in to the car before this turns into a draw till the death." Ric said pointing out the tention and disscomfurt among everyone I climbed into the SUV first takeing a seat in the very back of the car Damon sat beside me I leaned back and grabbed a blanket as everyone els got into the car.

"Any one want or need anything before we go?" I asked

"No mother were fine." Ric smirked

"Hey lena." Jeramy whispered

"What?" I asked

"100" He replyed I chuckled

"99" I said said between giggles

"Oh loard please tell me you two arnt playing that stupid game." Caroline laughed

"we were" I giggled

"Wow" she said laughing and she pointed twords Damon as he gave a soft snore I glanced over and threw my blanket over him and brushed the curls from his face he moved slightly and I jerked my hand back. He chuckled and gave his signature smirk I giggled and leaned into his sholder soon as I was dozeing off Damon grumbled

"This is not going to work" he sighed "hey Ric pull over real quick,well get pulled over if a cop sees us moveing in the car." Damon said

"Got it." he said fliping the blinker and pulling over as Damon told him so.

"Alright come here" he said leaning his back twords the wall of the SUV I leaned over and layed on his chest as he curled his arm around me we started to move again. Damons phone vibrated in his poket.

_"why did you pull over?" _Katherine texted

_"cuz Elena was falling asleep on my sholder and the position wasn't good on my back."_ he texted back throwing his free arm over his head keeping his right tightly around me.

"She asleep?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Damon whispered and I driffted to sleep

**Damon Pov while Elena sleeps on his chest**

"She asleep?" the witch asked

"Yeah." I whispered as I tighend my hold slightly as she layed her hand on my chest I felt so comfortable as I leaned my head back I felt eyes stareing at me I looked around and seen both Ric and Lockwood stareing at us,Ric was more of a fatherly gaze I locked eyes with him and he slowly nodded his head in warning lockwood on the otherhand was sort of eary...as he watched us I started to feel a sort of over protectivenees twords the woman lying in my arms, I grabed the blanket lying next to us and threw it over her,her hand ran from my chest down to my waist hugging closer to my waist, I fought a moan ans her soft hands moved, Coraline moved closer twords Ric and whispered into his ear he nodded his head and pulled over once again, Caroline moved twords the back camera in hand she put her finger to her lips and turned the flash off and snaped the pick as I rolled my eyes she reached into the cooler for a sandwich and into the other for some zubzero O+ blood and she walked back handed the sandwich to tyler and she nodded to Ric Elena stirred in my arms I looked down and watched her, her hand tightned around my waist and she readjusted her position till her right leg was curled around meshe wiggled once more and sighed once comfurtable I noticed the car hadn't moved and Ric was looking back at us I nodded twords him and the car began moveing again.

"By the way she moves,and talks in her sleep alot." Jeramy whispered

"I knew she moved alot,but the talking I didn't." I whispered back

"Yeah she says some pretty intresting things in her sleep." Bonnie giggled

"Yeah remember that time when she was with Matt and they had gone to see the movie "drag me to hell" before and we figured shed wake up screaming but she never did,and she kept saying lines from the movie and we taped it and hung it over her for weeks after?" Caroline whispered 

"Yes, I still can't belive you said we should have a sayonce and talk to Emily after that night I quesioned your sanity." Bonnie laughed

"Yeah that was _WAY _before I knew about anything." Jeramy whispered

"Yeah you didn't start thinking about the paranormal intill Ric rolled into town." Bonnie said

"Hey I had to give him something to do so I could meet Jenna." Ric smirked

"Waite that whole thing was so you could hook up with my aunt?"Jeramy asked shooting up from his seat

"Yah plus I needed to make you do something in order to raise that grade, plus if you hadn't done the project than you would have never meet Anna." Ric said Jeramy looked taken back as he twrirled his necklace and stared up at celing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your right,thanks." he whispered Bonnie rubed his hand.

"Jerr. I didnt mean too upset you." Ric said

"You didn't... just remebering that night...It's hard on me is all,If not for Stefan I wouldn't be sitting here." Jeramy whispered

"what do you mean?" Tyler asked

"The night your father died,was the same night Anna was staked, and the night I tryed to kill myself and the night of the car accsadient...if not for both Annas blood and Stefan,I wouldnt be here,after Elena found me up stairs she freaked called Stefan...cuz he looked normal and so did Viki...so he came over and Elena had to go see Caroline in the hospital she asked him to stay I said I didn't need a babysiter and she gave me her best "I'm older you do as I say" look and he asked me what I was thinking trying to kill myself at that time I didn't have an answer I stil don't made me realize that what I did could have only hurt everyone around me more than they already were hurting." Jeramy whispered shakeing my head I chuckled

"Whats so funny?" Caroline asked

"That was also the night Katherine turned my world upside down all over again..poseing as Elena..I wanted to strangle her but...back then I couldnt ...I still can't but it's for a whole differant reason than before." I muttered

"So he can _LOVE._" Ric joked

"Shut it Ric...you know good and well I can" I muttered once more looking down at Elena Tylers watch beeped Ric looked back.

"you sure you want to drive?" he asked tyler

"Not really." he admitted

"well we got to pull over anyways I have got to go to the bathroom." Bonnie laughed

"plus Lena needs to wake up." Jeramy said "or els shell wake up while were in the middle of the highway haveig to go to the bathroom."

"yeah shes natorius for that." Caroline mummbled

"Damon you ok back there?" Ric asked

"Yeah I'm fine,just chaseing my deamons." I muttered ric pulled into a shell station and everyone got out but me and Elena I didnt want to wake her but I knew I had too "elena." I whispered shakeing her sholders she jumpd a little and realized her position twords my body and she raised up and streached she looked around confused and pushed her long hair behinde her ears. I gazed up at her dieing to just wrap her in my arms and threatn to never let go when her pack gave a loud pop she sighed and stood as her knees poped I chuckled "snap crackle pop,what did you eat for breakfast that annoying cereal?" I taunted knowing she wasnt awake enough to understand as she stumbled I chuckled, bonnie left her purse in the isle way and elena tripped over it I caught her wrist in my hand and spun her till she was faceing me I waited till her heart stopped hamering to set her on her feet. "you ok?" I asked she nodded her head and walked out of the SUV, Ric was eyeing me suspitously as I watched Elena walk away. Ric was shakeing his head back and forth.

"You really got it bad." Ric said clapping my sholder as he walked ahead I rolled my eyes and went to the trunk to pull out bag of blood before they came back I downed it before it was even fully opened. I thought back to what Elena had said out side under the stars before barbie and wolf boy came and ruined our conversation_. "__your affraid that if you admitt you true feelings than you become katherine in her most tourmented of ways-loveing two brothers at the same time. yes thats esactly what I was getting at." _its too easy.. to love her way to easy "I have got to get a grip." I muttered to y self shutting the cooler and then the trunk hatch I watched as Elena came stumbling out of the shell staiton not paying attention were she was going she looked upset. I walked to her she had tears in her eyes her phone was in her hand.

"Elena!"Bonnie called after her

"No Bonnie leave me alone!" she yelled back

"Lena!" jeramy yelled running twords her she pushed Jeramy back her necklace was missing I used my invisible speed and ran twords her.

"Elena stop." I whispered she looked up into my eyes I seen a stranger in them

"he said to stop looking for him...or els he was dead." Elena broke down cying in my arms thats were she was headed somewere far so she could cry I sighed as I sat on the ground with her in my arms I gently rocked back and she cryed. I could tell everyone was watching I heard mummbles from the people around us

"I have never seen this side to him." Bonnie whispered

"nor have I in a very long time" Katherine said I reached down and cupped her face into my hand I let every wall I ever held fall the second her eyes locked with mine.

"who said this?" I asked

"Klaus,he said if we kept searching for him and Stefan he'd...he'd" and she lost it all over again I closed my eyes tight fighting back the earge to compelle her to tell me when she stopped. "he said he'd kill you." she whispered so soft I could barely hear I cuped her face into my hand once more

"I promise you this very second,nothing will ever touch you,Jeramy,Bonnie, Or any one they will have to kill me first, _I WILL NOT LET ANY ONE ELS YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT GET HURT" _Elena nodded her head as she leaned back into my sholder

"Damon,if I tell you something will you promise not to hold it aginst me and that I wont turn into my worst nightmare?" she asked

"Depends on what it is." I whispered

"I-"she was cut off by Ric walking up with something in his hand.

" I hate to interupt but the clerk handed this to me he said it broke when you ran out the door after your phone call." Ric said handing her the necklace she nodded I took it from her I studyed the clasp leaned back pulling the zippo I kept in my pocket for good luck out and lit it melting the meatle to bend into a new clasp I let it cool and handed it back to her Ric looked at me in amazement.

"I've learned alot of things over the years." I said leaning back to place the zippo back into my pocket

"we better get going... theres a holiday inn up the road figured we'd go there and rest up and restradigize our plan." Ric said fear shot through Elenas eyes as she reached for my hand she looked at me so scared she wasnt even this scared faceing her vampire doppelganger,or watching Stefan's mouth dripp with ambers blood. Ric noticd as well "what was that phone call about?" he asked Elena shook her head and stood I lifted up soon as I was up she finaly fainted in fear I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I knew it was comeing her heart wouldnt slow down." I muttered as carried her back to the SUV.

"Damon?" Katherine called she'd both seen and heard it all. I turned twords her. "The threat isn't empty,you have a target on your back intill we stop searching." Katherine spoke the obvious I glanced down at Elena a single tear falling from my eye

"I know." I whispered as I loaded her into the SUV the ride to the hoiday inn was silent besides Bonnies witchy langage I asummed she was casting a spell to keep Elena safe as long as she was safe...so was my heart. we pulled into the parking lot there are sixteen of us we would need eight rooms with double beds I handed Ric my credit card and he nodded

"She'll be ok." Bonnie whispered

"I hope so." I muttered

"what if they ask about me and elena?" Katherine asked

"your twins sisters." I said following Ric to the first room an laying Elena down on the bed everyone split into pairs and he distrubuted the cards

"we meet in the court yard it 30 minuets." I called over my sholder

"Damon what if she's not awake by then?" Jeramy asked

"then I'll have to trust one of Katherines minnions." I shot off "come on Elena don't make me use the last resort." I whispered I laced my hand with hers "if her eyes aren't open in 25 minuets I'll give her my blood but I dont want to have to." I said calmly

"what happened when you were dieing?" Ric asked takeing a seat in one of the chairs next to Jeramy and Bonnie

"alot of things." I whispered I glaced at my watch 10 minuets "come on Elena, dont do this to me,please." I begged my voice cracking Elena stirred and I stood frozen when nothing els I took a deep breath, "let's just say words were said that will never be taken back ever." I whispered

"must have been some powerful words." Katherine whispered as she walked through the door I slightly nodded

"let me guess if Stefan knew them hed stake you?" Jeramy asked I gave one solitary nod watching Elena begging with all my heart for her to open her beautiful choclate brown doe eyes. I glanced down once more it had been 15 minuets

"Bonnie can't you do something?" I asked my voice completly broken I looked back it was then when I noticed the tears falling from my eyes.

" I cant with out a grimwor in front of me." she whispered Katherine dug through her bag

"here,ive kept this all these years."she said handing Bonnie a dusty book

"it was one of emilys' she kept three while I knew her back in 1864" Kat. whispered

"alright let me see what I can find." she whispered Elena fingers moved I jumped looking back at her,her lips were parted as if she were going to say something.

"please." I begged squeezing her hand in mine I glanced down again at my watch 20 minuets I hung my head in deafeat I closed my eyes as I waited a few more minuets for her to take in a sharp breath of air,one last glance 23 minuets

"anything?" Jeramy asked

"nothing this is on all of Johnathans invetions, the rings and the illnesses that plequed mysticfalls,I'm sorry." she whispered I looked at Jeramy he gave a swift nod I closed my eyes time was up I bit into my wrist intill the blood pooled in my mouth I pressed it to her lips she slowly drank as I lifted her head to help ease the blood flow I pulled away soon as I felt her lips push my arm away her sharp intake of breath brought relife to us all Elena opened her eyes and I was amazed at her beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena Pov**

"What hapened?" I asked sitting up Damons face was drawn with so much fear and pain,but his eyes showed releife he was sitting at the edge of the bed I was in with his fingers laced through mine. Ric was drumming his fingers aginst the wooden arm of his chair,Bonnie was sitting in Jeramys lap as she read through a musty book and Kat. was sitting on the other bed watching bonnie read the book "Damon, What happened I remember sanding up but after that it went all black?" Damons intake of breath was sharp as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Ric mentioned our plan of finding Stefan and recordnating and you got so scared,worse than I've ever seen, worse than meeting your vampire birthmother, Worse than when I snapped Jeramys neck." Damon paused to recollect his thoughts and recompose his voice "Ric asked what the phone call was about cuz he also noticed your fear,you didn't answer you just noddedand stood your heart was going so fast..to fast and you fainted." Damon said as fresh tears pooled at his eyes I witnessed his humane side while he was dieing but this...god this is beauty in its self. Damon took a deep breath to steady himself "I carried you to the SUV and Kat. pointed out the obvious and then we came here to the Inn,divied up the rooms and once I layed you down...I lost it."Damon hesitated the last part due to the audiance but he admitted it anyways.

"Damon." Ric whispered as he looked out the window

"They can waite." he answered watching me

"we'll head out and stall." Ric said motioning for everyone to follow him giving us a moment of privousy Damons eyes were glistining as I reached to stroke is cheek he leaned into my hold

"Damon." I whispered cathcing his attention his aqua blue eyes locked with mine as I thought of what to say next he leaned down onto the bed resting his head on my pillow I reached my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck "Do you promise?" I asked

"souly." he whispered shuddering as I teased the nape of his neck

"back at the gas station I didn't get to finish what I was saying." I whispered and he nodded his head I took a deep breath as I readyed for my world to completly alter and change"I love you Damon Salvatore, I was lieing to my self you and everyone,I was just too scared to admitt it I was afraid that if I did I would turn into her... but I'm not her, thus why I'm confessing at probaly the worst time ever in history." I chuckled Damons eyes went misty again as he pulled me to him just to hold me closer but the simplisity of his touch formed a new since of courage with in me, I looked into his eyes and kissed him he froze at first then responded with a desperation that I never knew could exsist inside one man my heart hammered inside my chest as I prayed this kiss would never end I didnt want it to ever,but it did when there was a knock at the door Damon growled slightly as he got off the bed and peaked out the window he rolled his eyes and opened the door,only to show Caroline and Tyler standing at the door. I raised out of the bed and Damons attention amediatly turned to me " I'm fine." I whispered as I walked twords Caroline and Tyler I felt Damons gaze on my back as he grabbed the door key and plced his hand in mine which didn't go unnoticed by all sixteen people around us.

"so whats the plan?" Jeramy asked my grip on Damons hand tightned he turned to me he took a deep breath and nodded once then turned back to everyone els

"well how's about we call up Bree and I'll tell her to be exspecting us around dinner time, and Bonnie and Bree can compare notes and Ric and I jjcan have a well needed drink,along with food." Damon said

"and then what the witches compare notes as you say you two get drunk,and we eat but then what, we need a plan." one of Kats' people Grace had said

"We, have to stop searching." Kat announced

"Why?" everyone asked at once

"Because if we dont then Damon dies."Kat said harshly my gripp became deathly Damon turned twords me turning his back on everyone he cupped my face in his hand

"I'm not going anywere _I promise you Elena._" Damon whispered hie eyes boreing into me he leaned in till our forheads touched

"Waite what?" Caroline asked pulling his attention back to everyone els he pulled away from me and looked back I nodded

"Elena got a call from Klaus he said that if we dont stop searching for him and Stefan he'd kill me." Damon muttered I felt my knees getting weak I pulled my hand free from Damons he glanced back at me as I sat down in the grass and layed on my back bening my knees and crossing my ankles as I looked up at the clouds.

"So we just give up because someone threatness Damon Salvators life?" Grace asked I looked up at Damon "or is it because _SHE _asked us to stop looking?" Grace asked with a cocky smile Damon was at her in a flash chokeing her I looked twords Bonnie begging she nodded and Grace was screaming and holding her head while rocking back and forth Damon backed away slowly watching as she withered in pain Bonnie stood over her Jeramy watched intintly as Bonnie gave Grace her best.

"If they say we stop looking then we stop looking, no questions about it!" Bonnie yelled backing away releaseing Grace from her headach Grace shivered and crawled away into the shadow of the bushes eyeing Kat.

"Don't look at me to get you out of this because im not going too." she said

"so how do we get to Brees Bar?" Ric asked

"well go after everyone has rested."Damon replyed looking down at me "haveing fun?" he asked

"sorta,join me." I said as I reached for his hand with everyone still around us he came down and layed on his back watching the clouds I layed my head on his chest "now I am." I whispered

**Damon POV**

"that one looks like a dolphin." I said pointing out a cloud Elena laughed at it and she rolled onto her stomach everyone els had gone to their rooms but I was aware of five heartbeats one belonging to Elena the other four if I had to guess were Jeramy,Bonnie,Tyler and Ric which means Caroline is also in tow but I really don't care.

"earth to Damon." Elena giggled I shook my head clearing my mind

"sorry I zoned out." I mumbled

"you don't say." Elena giggled I watched her eyes flutter open after she giggled "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

"im still trying to figure out if this is a dream or not." I mummbled

"oh really?" she asked I nodded I rolled over onto my side and kissed her.

"I dont care if its a dream just dont wake me up." I mubbled onto her lips

"trust me I wont." she sighed I took her into my arms and pulled her closer to me I rolled till I was hovering over her I waited for some sign of reluctance but she kissed me and I took it as a go ahead I leaned down closer to I tangled my hands in her hair pulling her closer to me she arched up and I leaned back not breaking the kiss she pushed me to the ground strattling me I laced my hands into hers.

"It's getting pretty hot and heavy over there." Jeramy whispered I wrapped my arm around her back and rolled her till I was stratling her,her heart was hamering the scent of her blood filled around me I quickly removed my self from her and hid my face. I could feel the blood pulsing through me my fangs proturted and as I relaxed she layed a hand on my sholder.

"You ok?" Elena asked moveing till I was faceing her I nodded

"Yeah.. I seem to forget when I'm with you is all." I whispered I did my eye thing she loves and she cracked a smile

"come on lets go get everyone rounded up." I said standing I reached down and took her and I heard fleeing foot falls as our audiance ran away we walked twords our room. I hoped no one was in there for what I was about to do Elena walked past our door slightly and I grabed her wrist she looked at me confused I winked at her ans she smiled as I pulled her to me and aginst the door she giggled

"and what if someone see us?" she asked

"then theyll think we really need to get a room." I muttered pushing her harder into the door she tangled her hand into my hair my eyes rolled back as I stiffled a loud moan growning deep in my chest she gently pulled my hair and I was gone I no longer had any self control as I pulled her closer to me moveing so her legs were wrapped around my waist I listened for breathing inside the room nothing thankfully as I pulled the key from my back poket and placed it in the door and took it out shutting the door with my foot Elena bit at my bottom lip as I layed her on te bed her hand ran from my hair down my chest un buttoning my shirt as she went she moved with such speed it made me think she was Kat I pulled away long enough to dispose of my shirt and to stare into here everlasting doe eyes I pulled at the hem of her shirt before I raised it over her head she heached for the hem of my jeans puling my leather belt to come unfasened soon as it was I leaned in closer fumblling with the snap on her jeans I pulled once and it came undone pulling them off of her, she ran her warm soft hands down my chest once more. I leaned my head back as I felt her fumbling with my zipper my jeans fell off and to the floor with one tug I stepped out of them as we moved more onto the bed Elena shivered as I pulled the blankets over us. I looked at the clock fifteen minuets till we are to head out to the bar. there was a knock at the door.

"hey you two get dressed,and get out here." Ric laughed

"I told you someone would see us." Elena giggled

"Leave it to Ric." I whispered pulling on my jeans and belt I watched as Elena dressed thank fully all we needed were pants and shirts once dressed I buttoned my over shirt and opened the door. Ric was danglein the keys infront of me

"you know how to get there you drive." Ric laughed

"deal,but whos gona drive us back?" I asked

"Who ever isn't piss drunk." Ric laughed

"come on lets get going." Caroline said as we all walked to the SUV

"were is Kat and her clan?" I asked

"went to find some non frozen blood." Caroline whispered

"Suprised me they took this long." I laughed

"Sounds horrid." Bonnie whispered

"Have to survive some how, most animals are going exstinct for a reson." I said climbing into the driver seat i climber into the front passenger as everyone els got in and we were off

"what if they wanted to come after the hunt?" Ric asked

"Kat knows the way, at least she should, Bree was one of her ex witches cousins." I said

"Ok then." Ric said and we drove down the familiar roads of atlanta.


	5. Chapter 5

DAMON POV

I turned into the parking lot of the bar I seen Brees famous cherry red mustang as I parked the car I looked around and took a deep breath of atlantic air.

"well I dont know about you crazys but I'm hungry lets go." I said throwing my arm around Elena we walked through the door

"well well look what the cat drug in." Bree said walking twords us "Damon Salvatore...Get over here and give me a hug." she laughed as I huged her

"you remember Elena?" I asked motioning twords her

"Yes the woman who can't get drunk not even on the best booze." Bree laughed I nodded

"waite you've got to be kidding me,am I seriously in the presantce of a Bennet?" Bree asked looking twords Bonnie

"Yes Bree Johnston this is Bonnie Bennet" I said

"Wow you look just like your cousin Lucy, but younger." Bree laughed "now whos the rest of your brood?" she asked

"well you know Elena,this is her little bro Jeramy,his girlfriend Bonnie, Caroline and thats Tyler,and Alaric." I said introdusing everyone

"Ok then,well lets get a round going my goal is to get her drunk,I know its possible." Bree said

"your on Bree." Elena laughed digging into her pocket for quarters all she had was pennys I laughed and handed Bree a five for some quarters she handed the quarters to Elena and she went skipping over I noticed the first song start to play and I laughed

"May I have this dance Bonnie Bennet?" Jeramy asked Bonnie

"yes Jeramy Gilbert." she laughed as she noticed candles unlit "may I?" she asked looking twords the candles

"have at it." Bree laughed Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes soon the whole bar was glowing "wow." Bree whispered and Tyler and Caroline went out with them

"So odd that couple." I whispered

"why?" she asked

"Vampire and Werewolf." I whispered

"no worse than you and the doppleganger." Ric whispered as Bree poured them a drink

"yeah your right." I whispered as Elena walked back setting the unused change down

"Dance with me Damon Salvatore?" she asked as WITHIN TEMPTATIONS-'ALL I NEED' the song we danced to at the founders court came on I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor and we danced like we did at the court.

"how do they remember that dance?" Bonnie asked

"why do they remember that dance?" Caroline whispered

" Damon is 165 years old give or take a few years." Jeramy whispered

"You do know even though you whisper he can still hear you right?" Caroline asked

"yeah I know." Jeramy said my eyes were locked on Elenas as we swayed and I was placed back in 1864 but with Elena she had become my everything I know I owe it to Stefan to find him and help him but If it comes to loseing this woman in my arms he'll have to be the ripper a little longer than he plans. as the song ended I leanded in and kissed her softly and we walked back to the bar were there was a hurricane in a shot glass with Elenas name on it she downed it in one swift motion.

"Damn Elena." Jeramy said watching his sister down the shot I handed her a lemon and the salt shaker she bit into the lemon and licked the salt off her wrist.

"what?" Elena asked

"Oh shut up Jeramy I finaly got my girl back." Caroline said as she reached for Elenas hand and they went to do some dance they created years ago on the dance floor

"oh no,not that routine NO!" Bonnie squealed and they dragged Bonnie out with them as they danced to the music in perfect unison Carolnine gave a knowing glance they both nodded and on the count of three the all three did some sort of backtuck thing that made me wonder quite a few things at once I was ever so glad for alchol in my life as I downed the shot they came back laughing and giggly

"I'll never understand." Ric laughed downing his shot I patted his back

"just think I got loads of years on you." I smirked

"and I on you." Kat said from behinde me

"nice to see you again Bree." Kat said sitting beside Tyler

"You too Kat." she said pouring a shot for her Elena leaned into me downing another shot as the next song came on "Jolene" by dolly parton (a woman steeling her man song) we all stopped laughing

"Irony." Bree laughed

"Is a bitch." Ric laughed as Bree poured us all a shot and as she put the bottle back Elena screamed

"waite lets have a contest whom ever can get there shot down the fastes gets choice of next song, but since there are three of you who can move faster than the speed of light she said eyeing me Caroline and Kat,you can't use it to your advantage deal?" Elena asked

"I'm out." Kat said downing her shot

"your no fun." Elena pouted

"She hates rules she only has one rule to life no rules." I laughed she was still pouting when I stood and pecked her even after that I seen the game she was playing and this one I didnt mind playing I took her face in one hand and her waist in the other and kissed her hard she complied that time not letting me go and biteing my lip yet again and pulling my hair I was shakeing from desperation I gently bit her bottom lip and it started to bleed I ripped away quick and she ran to the bathroom to clean it up.


	6. Chapter 6

"would you like the bottle?" Bree asked I stuck out my hand and she handed it to me and I downed it in one swallowand put it back down

"how did you do that?" Tyler asked amazed

"years of practice." I muttered Elena came back and she sat back on the bar.

"hey Tyler want to see a cool trick?" Bonnie asked

"sure." he said

"Care, back up." Bonnie mummbled as she took her shot and poured it on the bar she consentrated and it burst to flame before his eyes

"Wow thats so cool." Tyler said

"yeah but its really fun when she rips open your best pillow just for the feathers." Elena

"I bought you a whole new pillow." Bonnie laughed

"do you know how long it took me to get it smushed how I like it?" she asked and they both busted out laughing

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Jeramy asked

"Oh yea I almost forgot." Elena giggled

"alight get set GO!" Kat said Elenas glass hit the bar first I heard it hit everyone spewed Jose everywere

"how do you do it?" Bonnie asked

"I have no clue I just do." Elena said skipping to the jukebox I walked up behinde her and pointed to a song "let me be your hero"enirqure inglesias and she punched in the numbers

"I never knew he was much of a dancer." Bonnie said

"he's usually not hes more of a singer,given the right song." Kat said Ric spewed his beer

"do what?" he asked

"yah,yah...so I've been known to hold a tune every now and then who hasn't?" I asked

"Elena can as well." Jeramy piped up.

"Jeramy..." she pouted

"yah remember when she sang at the talent show?" Caroline asked

"how did I have a feeling she could?" Kat asked

"I'm too sober to be willing to try anything." Elena said mentioned

"I got you covered baby girl." Bree said slideing her a beer

"hey Jer. go pic a song." I said handing him a quarter

"will do." he said and next thing we know I hear pink!-"get the party started" Bree broke out the good hard liquor and pour Tyler a shot he threw it back with out a hitch

"and yet you ask me." I taunted

"when your bestfriends moms a drunk who love Vodka you learn to deal with it." Tyler said Caroline wrinkled her nose at the smell of Tylers breath and the Vodka

"guessing you like the fruity drinks?" Bree laughed

"yeah." Caroline said "hey Lena remember when me you Stefan and Matt went on that double date and we seen Jenna,Kelly, and Damon at the bar the looks on y'alls faces was price less, Stefans ranged from 'grr my brother' all the way to 'I feel so bad for Jenna and Kelly' and Matts was 'she will never change' and your was hard to place."

"It really sucks your a vampire." Elena mummbled

"why?"she asked

"cuz Damon can't compell you to shut up and have a good time." Elena laughed

"I can make her shut up." Tyler said

"do it." Elena whispered and they went out the door and were back shortly Carolines face was beat red Tyler had a smirk I rolled my eyes

"why so bossy?" Kat asked

"oh shut up Kat." I said catching eye of a football I sat on the bar leaned over and picked it up "hey Ty." I said getting his attetion I twirled the ball. "want to play in the parking lot?" I asked

"sure" he said like any othe varsity football player.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon pov (Elena hasn't made herself known quite yet in my mind)**

"alright one on one car to car I won't use my speed you wont use your freaky whatever." I said Tyler nodded and Jeramy threw the ball into the air I caught it and ran twords my car Tyler caught up to me and two handed me I stopped not just because he touched me but something was wrong I couldnt tell were but it was Bonnie felt it too I seen it in her eyes I looked for Elena she was standing behinde Ric for some reson.

"hello Brother." a voice said from behinde me and Tyler I turned and faced Stefan "I see you have stoped the search for me." Stefan smiled "good,very good." I heard keys gingle and the click of the SUV's hatch unlocking Ric had come prepared as always but I didnt need any of it I just needed what was up my sleeve a virvane dart

"let her go inside." Bree said "she dosn't need to witness another death."

"No she dosn't want to whitness Klaus' threat come true." Stefan replyed as he pulled a steak I stood frozen

"Stefan!" Kat yelled flashing to his side "don't you may want to kill him yes,but take me to Klaus and you will be released...he wants you to kill Damon so he can have me to tourcher the rest of eternity,please drop the steak." she begged he was still faceing me then she pulled him to face her and he droped it " I'm so sorry Stefan." she whispered darting him he fell to the ground shivering

"get everyone inside!" I called to Bree she nodded Ric came to my side "we have to ge him into the car,but weaken him till we get to the bourding house." I said

"I have more than enough Virvane in that dart to do so." Ric said

"thanks fo leting me lift it off you." Kat said

"no proble once you said it was you I knew you had a plan of some sort." Ric said as we lifted Stefan into the SUV

"what will we do is switch cars youll get this one and we'll get yours and switch out the food and blood to yours so he wont have acsses to it and some one will have to be back here with him to dart him if he wakes back up." I said

"alright can and will do, go make sure Elenas ok." Kat said

"thanks hows about you call one of your guys and have them come down here with the other SUV and well do the switch and then you go back to get your things." I sugested

"will do." she called as I walked away I walked back into the bar with Ric behinde me Elena came running into my arms

"it's ok, your going to be fine." I whispered holding on tight as her tears soak my shirt Ric pulled a chair out I swooped down and carried her over to his chair I held her as she cryed hearing and seeing her like this was killing me I rocked back and forth barying my face into her hair

"Damon were gonna do the switch over." Kat said poping her head in she stoped once she seen how beaten up Elena was "if you want us to waite we can." she whispered I lifted my face from Elenas hair and used my free hand to wipe away the tears

"was he crying?" someone from out side asked

"if you would please waite." I said I hadn't realized my voice would be so broken.

"Yeah we will." Kat whispered as she took a seat beside Tyler yet again Bree walked over with a tall glass

"have her drink this and she'll be fine." Bree whispered

"whats in it?" Bonnie asked

"It's a sleeping potion itll make her sleep and while shes asleep it'll help her cope with what she has been through this world isnt a place for a girl like her shes too sweet." Bree whispered softly

"what effects will it have on her?" Bonnie asked

"when she wakes up,shell understand why she loved Damon the way she dose, shell understand why Kat had to do what she did and more importantly she'll know how to stop you know who and his master." Bree whispered

"but why dose she have to drink it why not one of us?" Bonnie asked

"because shes the human doppleganger." Bree said Elena raised up

"if I drink this will I forget anything?" she asked

"not to my knowlage,but you would possibly forget what happened today and the past week." Bree said

"then I'm sorry I wont drink it,today and this past week are too big to forget." she whispered leaning into my sholder "Damon." she said looking up at me

"yeah?" I asked afraid of her next few words,she took off her virvane necklace.

"please." she begged I nodded my head and let her stand so she could sit in the chair so I could compell her

"what do want to remember?" I asked

"you and Tyler were playing football you won the first game he won the second,Stefan called said he wasnt comeing back and I acsepted it because I alreday knew he would be differant and no longer the Stefan I loved you found me in the bathroom crying and we ended up in here." I took a deep breath and nodded

"how do you know it'll work?" Jeramy asked

"I'm not Stefan I dont feed on animals my compeltion will work unlike what ever he did to Viki that backfired, I compelled you intill you invaded you sisters privacy and read her journal." I said coldly "any more questions?" I asked no one said anything I bent down to my knees stareing up at Elena I stared deep into her eyes

"Ty. and I played two rounds of football we each won,after the game you got a call from Stefan he said he wasn't comeing back you hung up the phone and went to the bathroom you were crying when I found you, you were ok that he's not comeing back because hes not the same man you fell in love with I carried you out here while you cryed some more and then after you cryed you are ok." I whispered as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"why is my necklace off?" Elena asked

"I was makeing sure the clasp would hold." I lied

"hey Damon can we talk real quick?" Ric asked

"yeah,I'll be right back." I said kissing her forhead no one from Kats clan was here besides Grace, she must have driven the other SUV,we walked to the cars silently, once we were at the cars

"come on let it out." Ric said and right on cue I hit the ground crying it killed me to have to do that,the first time I compelled her was out of slefishness but this...this was for the woman I loved,for her to be happy I stayed like that for a good five minuets till the front door opened it was Kat.

"im sorry,but we have to do this or els we wont make it out with out her knowing,and the pain and missery would be for nothing." Kat said.

"So this is the real Katrina Patrova?" Ric asked.

"if you say so..but like Damon says emotions are a lie switches they can be turned on and_ OFF." _Kat said as she and Ric pulled the two coolers out of one SUV and into the other he grabed all of his "tools" other than 4 virvane darts.

"we have to grabe the blankets and purses and whatever els and put it in the same place" Ric said

"alright give me a few minuets." Kat said as she flashed around the SUV's she was done before I could even time her. "It should be ready to go I filled up before we left the station." Kat said exchangeing keys

"Get him to the bourding house,lock him in and don't go down intill I come back, don't call saying you there, just text saying _free to live_ and I'll know." I whispered

"will do." Kat said walking to the SUV and putting the keys in the driver seat and shutting the door she walked back to me "lets get back in there,before Elena starts asking questions." Kat sugested I nodded and all three of us walked back.

"Hey,just in time." Bree called motioning twords Elena danceing silly with Caroline and Bonnie

"Damon!" Elena yelled over the loud and annoying song playing and she skipped to me and welcomed me with a kiss

"maybe Ric and I should step out to talk more offten." I smirked as she pulled me to the dance floor as she pulled her arms around my neck I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bree poured shots as we swayed to the music.

"Hey Elena ready?" Bonnie asked

"Yes Gimmie." Elena squealed as she clutched the shot

"Ready, Set,GO!" Jeramy called apperantly going to be the driver

"Bree." I called walking in the door was Lee Lexies "soulmate"

"Bree baby girl how have you been?" he asked at the sound of his voice Elena looked up and shot a fearful look twords me. I nodded as i reached behinde the bar and grabbed the bourbon and two glasses one for me the other for Ric I poured and put the bottle back

"Ric." I said catching his attention he looked up and I slid the dlass down to him not spilling a drop

"Thanks i needed this." he said raiseing his glass i nodded and raised mine

" i have never known a man to sip Bourbon like you do." Caroine said

" Force of habit." Kat said I froze and nodded. siletly adding _Stefan dose as well _

"hey Damon give me a hand back here you know your way around the drinks better than I do." Bree said

"well Bree honey I've beed around alot longer than you have." I smirked as I climbed on the bar and jumped behinde it. i pulled a beer bottle up and twisted the cap off and slid it to Tyler and made Caroline what I call a Purple haze its a fru fru drink i picked up from Lexie the year she and Stefan got drunk on the crown of the statue of liberty.


	8. PLEASE READ

**I DO NOT CARE IF THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, I AM 15 MY WRIGHTING IS ALL I HAVE, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THE MISTAKES THEN STOP READING, NOT EVERYONE SPEAKS PROPERLY, IM HUMAN IM NOT PERFECT SO **_**IF YOU DON'T HAVE A SUPPORTIVE, AND POSITIVE REVIEW TO WRIGHT THEN THATS OK, WRIGHT IT, BUT! SAY SOMETHING THAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THE STORY!1**_

-KISSMEINTHERAIN0614

(sorry I had to post this to stand my ground)


	9. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter it's been a crazy summer holiday, so I promise once I post this chapter I will post more, plus I've been working on a NEW STORY it's still DALENA but this one has more of a... Emotional vibe between DALENA and STEFRINE (Stefan and Kathrine *I have no clue what their couple name is so I made my own*) Anyways I need a Title for it and a BETA 

****so if you would like more information please Email me _stromie _ falls yahoo . com_ (with no spaces only way I could post my E-mail) with the subject of or on here with the subject _TITLE AND BETA. _Hope to hear from you. :-)** **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS?" <strong>_Caroline all but screamed.

"why ask?" I smirked.

"cuz its the best drink I've had in years." Caroline squealed.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"yes,taste this." Caroline squealed again as Bonnie took a sip.

"Damn, Damon."Bonnie yelped "please." she asked with a smile.

"sure,just no headachs for the night please." I said.

"deal." Bonnie replyed.

"Must be a good drink if she agreed." Ric said.

"must be." Jeramy agreed as I fixed another.

"yea." Elena whispered I made one for my self and took a sip and turned to Elena with a wicked grin "what?" she asked I winked. takeing another sip and leaned in closer "I think I like this game." Elena whispered on my lips as I kissed her,her toung darted out to taste the mixed drink on my lips she held back a moan best. she could and bit my bottom lip. I flashed her closer to me with her back aginst the bar, she shuddered and bit harder. I was done for I had to pull away and turn my back on her, she wasnt surprised or scared she just turned me towrds her I didnt have a chance to. transform back everyones breath caught as I stood there fangs fully. exsposed I closed my eyes and tryed to turn away but her hands on my face only made me stop and my eyes pop open. as she stroked at the vains makeing them selfs known under my. eyes I gripped the bar too keep from hurting her as she lifed herself. onto the bar and dragged me with her, "you always wondered. why I was never afraid of you,this is why." she whispered taking my. hand in hers as every deffence I held came crashing down around me and the room was empty besides Elena.

"what is it about you that turns me back to the human I was before I was turned?" I asked whispering aginst her lips as I kissed her she didn't hold back the moan this time as she arched into me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"about damn time." Caroline shreaked as we pulled away

"for what?" Elena asked annoyed

"his full humanity to show,when we meet him 2 years ago he was the evil, tourmented, musterious brother, now he's..." Caroline trailed off

"now he's the _TRUE _Damon Salvatore I meet back in 1864, really sucks it took 145 years for him to come back to his full glory but, hey at least some one gets to see it." Kat said throwig back a self poured shot of flameing Vodka

"why do you remember how he acted back in 1864?" Caroline asked

"I just do."Kat whispered

"you were right." Elena admitted stopping Kat in her tracks.

"when?" she asked

"the night you gave Damon the cure, but I don't play games, you do the only thing we truly have in common is we both fell for the Slavatore brothers other than that _NOTHING." _Elena said Kat looked appaled by what Elena was saying.

"very true exsept you went in the opposite order than I did, I fell for Damon first, but then Stefan it kinda surprised me that they were brothers being how they look so differant from one another, I never would have guessed but then again they do have at least on thing in common, they lose all sence of control when a woman bites them,for Damon its his bottom lip, Stefan the crease between his colorbone and his throught,thats the only thing." Kat said turning on her heels and walking away and out the door.

"well that wasn't odd at all." Caroline said

"yeah." Bonnie said in agreement

"that drink is good." Elena whispered

"you got that right." Bonnie mummbled

"Let me see this." Jeramy said reaching for Bonnies drink he took a sip "Damn,that is good." Jeramy laughed

"Yeah I learned it from an old friend of Stefans...Back when he would willingly get drunk and then try to fall off the statue of libirty." I laughed

"Waite Lexie?" Elena asked

"yeah back before she and I stopped talking." I whispered

"I liked her she was amazing." Elena said swinging her legs I looked around the bar it was only us in the bar I sat on the bar and swang over grabing candles and placeing them on the dancefloor

"What do you think your doing?" Bree asked in a knowing tone

"What do you think?" I whispered as I sat down the last candle "please?" I asked giving her a perfect smirk

"alright,let me go get my grimwor." she muttered stepping into the kitchen Elena watched as she dissapeared into the kitchen,when Bree came back she held a book in her hands as she placed it on the bar.

" may I channle you for this fun spell?" Bree asked as she passed the spell to Bonnie,Her eyes lit up as she read the spell.

"yes most deffanatly." Bonnie said smileing "but if my nose starts to bleed I'll have to stop or els _someone _gets mad." she continued as she smiled at Bonnie.

"I'm just watching out for you, I've come close to loseing you _way _to many times, and honestly I don't think I could live with myself if I did lose you." Jeramy said.

"well I don't plann on loseing you any time soon." Bonnie said swivleing in her seat.

"yeah well, I'm not takeing any chances." Jeramy said

elena pov

"yeah, yeah." Bonnie said helping Damon lace the candles

perfectly.

"Ready?" Bree asked

"you bet." Bonnie said as the wicks of the candles came to life danceing around them,Damon held his hand out to me and I took it.

"I think you are going to love this." Damon muttered as he moved behinde me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"oh she will trust me she will." Bonnie whispered

"alright lets see what we can create." Bree said as they put there hands together they began to chant. "_**ut lavarent in nocte ista flamma revivisceret animas innocentes et fabricemus in omni peccato ducere vitam inter colores ibi ventus est color et species conveniunt in anima matris omnium hominum."**_

"Latin?" Ric asked

"yeah this spell is latin, very earthy and wordy."Damon chuckled as the flames burst into flikering colors and created shapes in the air i noticed we all stood beside a candle, Damon reached out and touched the colors comeing from the candle closest to him, a sharp hue of blue they all were a hue of blue but this one was almost perfect to his eyes.

"Ok, you just made the candle flames turn colors thats cool." Caroline said

"yeah just wait theres more trust me,this is my favorite of all spells Bree has shown me." Damon said

"well so far it's turned fire into blue flame." Tyler said

"sparrow." Damon whispered and Bree nodded and the flame beside of him trned into a singing sparrow before our eyes. Bonnie started to sway.

"I don't think I can handle this spell much longer." she gasped.

"ok dear, just close the circle." Bree said as she called back the sparrow and the flames dissapeared.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could do it but I haven't ever tryed to do magic so far away from mystic falls." Bonnie said

"it's ok, I haven't done that spell in ages, I only keep it around for Damon." Bree said.

"aww thanks Bree-Bree." Damon said chuckling

"yeah well, gotta do something to keep you entertained." Bree muttered

"it's not that hard, is it?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"oh no I am not bringing up the past OH NO!" Bree yelled as she tended to her bar yet again.

"waite, why did you just do that with this many people here?" I asked

"because there all either wolf, vamp, or witch." Bree said

"Thats cool." I muttered

"although your friend and brother here are the only humans in the bar." Bree said "hey lee hunny, another bloody mary?" she asked turning to the guy at the end of the bar.

"if you wouldn't mind,but lighter on the extra cricular,if you would please babe." he replyed

"not a problem." Bree said she pulled a blood bag out of the fridge and poured it into a glass with a splash of vodka I had to turn my back when he started drinking it I shivered.

"you ok?" Damon asked

"yeah." i said giving one final cringe.

"you roll with the big bad ass Salvatore and yet you cant handle the sight of blood?" the guy lee asked

"we don't feed infront of her, for the simple fact of the light stomach most mortals carry." Damon replyed back. "well I don't at least."

"you know intill earlyer I don't think I've ever seen that side of you." I said sitting on the bar.

"yes you have,when I was haveing those hullsinations, after lockwood bit me." Damon said

"well yeah but you couldn't help that, you were litteraly going crazy." I whispered

"yeah hows about we change subject." Damon muttered

"ok to what?" i asked

"how about, Danceing?" Caroline asked blinking fast and hard.

"oh yeah i forget,you and control are almost enamys." Damon said

"airgo the distraction." Caroline said as if she were hurting.

"go, pick a song,just not some sappy love crap." Damon said handing her a quarter "stay over there for a minuet." he whispered "psst Bree." Damo said and he motioned to Caroline she nodded "straite up no Vodka." he continued as she poured the blood into the glass he took it over to Caroline and handed it to her. she nodded and took it from him. few seconds later it was gone and she handed him the glass and he walked back over.

"that was very odd." Jeramy said

"freaks Bon-Bon out to see Caroline like that so airgo far away and out of sight." Damon said

"waite how did you know that?" Bonnie asked

"I may be many things but stupid is not one of them."Damon said smileing.

* * *

><p>hey I know its a short chapter but its all I got for now my other story has most of my attention sadly, I know its not fair but it's how it is SO PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE WHAT YOU DONT LIKE WHAT YOU WOULD CHANGE IF DAMON IS TO "WHIPPED" IF ELENA IS TO PATHEDIC ANYTHING JUST LET ME KNOW <strong>BUT PLEASE ONLY POSITIVE REVIEWS NEGATIVE WILL BE DELEATED.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>the latin up above roughly translate into <strong>

**make these flames come to life bring in the night wash the souls of every sin take there innocents and fabricate there own life among the colors of the wind, show there true color and combine with the soul of the mother of all humanity. **


End file.
